After all saitama is the only one who can defeat himself
by perspicace
Summary: When Saitama comes along with Genos to a mission, the two learn about an unknown force controlling the actions of civilians. now its up to them and two other s-class members to stop it... but will they be able to stop Saitama?
1. Chapter 1

A fetus is a pathetic figure. It curls in on itself in disgusting cowardice, the head of the child hidden from the terror of the world. Even if the environment around the human is the safest place it will ever be. It still is in pathetic fear. Agonizingly useless.

That's how saitama felt. His muscular figure twitching under the weight of its mental destruction, hands cupping around his ears. Proceeding to cradle the man's head, as if what he held was a precious vase. Fragile and priceless. There he lay on his side, the lemon yellow of his beloved suit blinding to the hero. The world around him was out of focus, fuzzy. He drew his head to his chest in hope it would stabilize the pounding of his heart. Saitama rested his head on his scarred knees. There he was. The strongest man in the world, in fetus position. Pathetically curled like a bug awaiting to be squashed. But the only one who could actually squash him was himself. Funny how that was exactly what had happened. The sounds of helicopters and the running of s-class heroes did nothing to drown out the bald hero's dilemma. That was, until he heard a familiar voice. But while the sound of the teen's voice was familiar, the person who owned it would never express that emotion he voiced. Fear.

"SENSEI!"

The morning of:

Saitama wound up the obnoxiously long staircase of the hero's association. Even with all of his training his calves were pounding. That was, because he was denied access to the elevator. He still remembered the high-pitched squeal of the obnoxious green haired woman. Who happened to have yelled at him. "This is only for respectable heroes... BAKA!" not that saitama really cared, that's not the worst thing a person has said to him. But, of course, while saitama was nonchalant about the treatment, Genos's attitude was contradictory to calm. If it weren't for Bang resting his hand on the shoulder of the teen, there would have been a large burnt hole where tatsumaki used to stand. But those events happened to have explained why the blonde man followed his beloved teacher. Even though the s-class heroes gladly offered a place among the elevator for him.

At long last the duo made it to the end of their plight. An artificial light, coming from and unknown origin, the only thing lighting up the dull area. Genos (still behind saitama) motioned his arm across the older man, lightly brushing on the muscular torso. The cyborg blushed from the contact, but his expression wasn't noticed by the other person. Pushing the heavy door of the building they walked out onto the blinding light. Shielding his eyes from the sun, saitama felt jealous of his student. "Damn cyborg with your vision adjustment thingies.'' Genos looked at his teacher, only a small section of him appeared to be apologetic, the rest seemed flattered at his master's indirect praise. "Sorry sensei, it will only take a while before your eyes adjust to the sun. We were climbing those stairs for a while."

"Ya. And we all know whose damn fault that is..." saitama scratched the back of his head in impatience. "Oi! Hurry your asses up! We're tired of waiting!" the sound of tatsumaki split the two men's ears. Genos risked the temptation to lower the volume in his hearing, her voice was quite obnoxious to him. It didn't help that what was laced in her sound was insults towards his sensei either. "Ah... speak of the devil.'' saitama commented, shoving his hands somewhere in the invisible pockets of his suit. As he walked towers the group of heroes he looked at Genos. "You're the one who invited me… come-on." Genos nodded and sped up his walking. Now side by side with his teacher. By the time the two joined the group, the man with the big nose (neither the cyborg nor the hero cared to remember his name) had begun to explain. "Now you all may be wondering why I have called you here, well... most of you." all eyes directed to saitama. The only one sitting. His finger now tweaking inside his ear for wax. Genos cleared his throat and lightly kicked his master's thigh with his artificial foot. "Oh... what's up.'' tatsukami groaned, a sign to just ignore the man. "moving on… there seems to be reports of delusion happening in both city A and B. there even happens to be several sightings of erratic behavior. Going to the extremities of inhumanity in normal civilians." the suited man held up pictures of different scenarios of mauling. Each one a little more gruesome. None of the heroes showing any sort of empathy towards the victims. They all have become desensitized, even the child prodigy. That was until a photograph of a dead child and parents came into vision. The metallic hands of Genos clenched in anguish, the seated man hearing the squeak of hinges. Noticing his students change in indifference, saitama gave the child a sympathetic squeeze on his foot. A weird place to apply comfort, but the cyborg seemed to get the point.

"As you can see... this seems to be some form of human abnormality. A case where common civilians are forced, or controlled, to partake in violence. Most of our researchers believe it to be some form of drug. It is your guy's job to find the reason behind these actions and put a stop to it. Of course, we will not ask all of you to join in on this, because some of you will be needed in case of emergencies to come. But, those who do, we expect you at your best competency. This needs to be done subtly and quickly." The crowd looked among one another, none finding it worth the effort. Not because it was difficult, but no one (either than Genos, saitama and bang) find small occurrences worth their time. It wasn't even tiger level. The speaker sweat dropped "u-um did I mention there will be a 20% raise for all participants! that is unless you actually succeed. A flash of yellow sped towards the speaker. Saitama magically appearing next to him. The rest of the crowd blinking in disbelief. Tatsumaki rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The unsuspecting cyborg, looped in his teacher's arm, was dizzy. Having been dragged by the spontaneous actions of saitama.

"WE'LL DO IT!" saitama said giddily. Already imagining all the now available food he was going to be able to get at the grocery store now. "a-anyone else…?" saitama paced in place childishly excited. Genos attempting to pry himself away from his teachers vice like grip. The cyborg positioned one foot on his teacher for leverage and grunted in exasperation. Still yanking with all his might. "Sensei!" a sound of an arm separating from his torso caught his attention. Attempting to catch his balance, the one armed Genos looked at his stubborn sensei. He huffed. Knowing it was now impossible to stop the bald man. "Oi, you too old man!'' saitama waved happily to Bang. To who of course complied, a little scared of what this man was capable of.

Yanking his arm back, Genos felt the unfamiliar sensation of blush creeping across his artificial cheeks. And much like the departure of his arm, he couldn't control the burning of his face and ears. He made eye contact with tatsukami, quickly diverting his attention to the floor when he found the youthful women in a sadistic smile. "I think that this little assignment needs a womanly touch. It's not fair that you expect me to just let a little mishap such as this one fall into the hands of buffoons." The three men felt a cold shiver down their spines. "No that won't be necessary." Saitama waved his hand in an attempt to brush off the shorter woman's request. "Actually ya, I think I will." Tatsumaki noted. A thin hand adorning her equally thin waist. Right before saitama could interject a metallic hand stopped him. Halting any attempt at an argument. Genos's fake lips brushed saitamas ear "I think you should just let her have this one sensei..." the rest of the s-class members nodded in frightened agreement. With a 'humph' of pride tatsukami strolled towards the upper most corner of the roof. Taking time to look out at the bundle of buildings she walked over the ledge. But instead of falling to her doom, the nicely dressed woman floated elegantly on nothing. With a smug exterior she motioned for the rest of her "team" to join her. While the other two men could hide their opinion about the matter, saitama "ughed" and flopped his feet in unwilling compliance. Walking towards the flying tatsukami.

Bang leaned his head in whispering in the now stoic genos's ear. Something that people have been doing a lot in this little meeting. ''oi... Can he fly or something…?" Genos sighed and shook his head. Quickly taking ahold of the cape of his master. The egg already beginning to walk off the ledge of the building. "Why don't we just take the stairs again, saitama sensei?" The said man pouted. "Aww. But what if I could fly… Now we'll never know." Genos yanked his teacher back to the safety of the building. "We'll make sure to try whenever there is a trampoline underneath us. Which, now that I think about will probably break once you touch it..." the two walked back to the door that led to the agonizingly long journey back to the ground. Bang followed.

"You calling me fat Genos?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Genos kicked the battered can on the dull asphalt. Not finding any joy in the simple act. One he had did as a child, playing such a game with fellow children. The other s-class members just as uninterested in the environment. Another false lead. "This is getting ridiculous! We've been running in circles for hours now. Sight after sight of dead people. This sure as hell wasn't caused by some newfound black market drug." the only women in the group groaned. And for once not even saitama could interfere with a disagreeing comment. The four all looking at each other for some new idea. The mission had now become a sense of pride, no one longer carried about the prospect of making money. Well, aside from saitama. "We should each go back to one of the located areas of tragedy, maybe which will confuse the "enemy" as well as allow us to spread out." genos mentioned, his matter-of-fact voice laced the smoggy air. While the three found slight annoyance in how perfect the teen could be they agreed.

"Sensei, you should probably stay here and look at the ones we haven't checked yet. you are the most strong after all." genos said, slightly for the reasoning of him knowing his absentminded teacher won't remember how to get back to their past searchings'''. The bald man nodded his head resulting in his student praising him for his generosity. "Oi! Get a room already you two! And who are you calling the strongest?! He's not even a- class." tatsumaki said impatiently at her last wit with the two childish men. Before genos could loyally retort ,to the woman's unwanted opinion, Bang put his hand on the woman's shoulder and led her away. Saying something about "letting them have this one". The elder man stopping any sort of catfight. Leaving the two men alone in their comfortable companionship.

The deep chuckle of saitama peaked genos's interest ,the sound of laughter was almost as rare to hear from the older man ,as it was to receive from genos. "Sensei?" saitama, no longer in his cartoon like aesthetic ,smiled making his sharp eyes crinkle in humor. "I think you spend more time trying to prove my strength to others than I do genos." the cyborg commented, not quite grasping the concept of this being a rhetorical sentence, "that's because the fools aren't treating you with respect saitama-sensei. I've respected your choice of humility, but I won't allow the ignorant to insult your-." saitama did a long dramatic groan, his student resisted the urge to remark on the childish noise "in twenty words or less dumbass. You worry too much about what others say."

" Don't you sensei?"

"If I kept worrying about what people said behind my back I would never have the time to do the things I want to do."

Genos was silent, his face transitioning from understanding to a pout. His golden orbs almost invisible from the harsh slant of his eyes. Caused by the aggressive furrowing of brows. Saitama crossed his arms in annoyance.

"And what's the problem now?"

"Nothing."

"Genos…"

"It's just the one day I forget to bring my notebook.." the cyborg said ,thoroughly upset at his neglect to bring his saitama-study guide. The bald man rolled his eyes. "Get to work idiot." the cyborg nodded unwillingly removing him from his instructor's side. The suited man watched genos as he darted expertly through the city. "Idiot.."

Saitama turned around, now alone in the middle of an empty alleyway. No sign of life but the few rats that scurried timidly across the asphalt. Scratching the back of his head he noted how satisfying it was to do so, now that there was an absence of hair. The only good thing that came out of losing his black locks. Well, that and immeasurable strength. Taking a minute to readjust his beloved suit he allowed the words he had been holding in seep out. "You can come out now." a cackle, more sounding like the dropping of plated pierced saitama's ears. The location of the noise was undetectable. "You seem to be quite worth the time.. Being able to notice me like that. When even the cyborg couldn't." saitama stiffened at the mention of genos. "Leave them out of this."

"Don't worry, I plan to. While I was expecting a stronger "toy" I wasn't expecting a whole trio of s-class heroes. And now I come to realize there is a figure that could even control the actions of the demon cyborg himself. This will be quite entertaining.."

"Oi. What are you some kind of video game villain? Get your ass out here so I can hit you." saitama popped his knuckles. Not so much because he felt the physical need to. He just felt he needed to capture the aesthetic. People in manga did it. An eerie silence filled the area. saitama positioned himself ready for an attack…" don't worry I'm going to let you do a whole lot of punching.." saitama scoffed at the cheesy line. Momentarily distracted when a foreign tube whipped around the corner. The caped hero allowing for the wire like roped to wrap around his toned arm. He smirked. Bad idea. Controlling the amount of strength he utilized saitama yanked his arm that had adorned the trap. "Now I know where you are idiot."

"Not quite."

A new set of tubes busted from around the corner, viciously cutting the already damaged buildings. Saitama turned and grabbed ahold of them with ease. "I can go all day asshole!" the ferocity in the usual uncaring hero glared holes in the air. The unknown looker shuddered in sadistic delight. "I don't think we have the time for that.." and with the promise of bad things to come, came a hundred piercing of needles into saitama's skin. Not quite enough to fully damage the hero, but enough to enter his bloodstream. The hero yelped, the sense of adrenaline too much for his desensitized heart. The hero fell to the floor, his knees hitting the unforgiving street with the might of a wounded beast. A foreign substance pulsing into the two outlets (his arms) caused his body to wreck his nervous system. The limbs of the victim shivered in spasmodic agony.

That was, until saitama's mind went blank. The only way the hero could to describe such a sensation was too relate to a dream. The one where you are one minute seamlessly doing nothing , until you begin to fall. An unknown reason, yet a terrifying occurrence. The weight of your conscious feeling as if it is sinking to the bottom of a treacherous abyss. Except, for this time there was no release to come to the man. No end to the forever limbo of falling, saitama was left to feel that way- stuck in existential helplessness. When saitama said he wanted to feel again this wasn't what he meant. The godlike body now in control of another mind. The experienced limbs of the caped man stood like a marionette. The body of saitama looked up. a smile that was not his own stretched the confinements of humanity in the bald man. Saitama punched the building next to him, clearing through the brick as well as the next 10 buildings. the screaming of civilians unable to reach into saitama's compassion.

"This is going to be quite entertaining."

to be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

The three heroes rushed to the sound of police sirens. The piercing cry of alarms sounded in pain, similar to the crowd of civilians. Tatsumaki yelled for them to leave the area, but she knew getting curious city members to leave an entertaining event is impossible. Their demise would be inevitable at this point. The sight of police man's corpse falling into a skyscraper thundered the entire area. Silencing the world for a second. And with the eerie quiet came the crushing of the building. The three s-class heroes who had been pulled from their previous mission felt their hands shaking in frustration. The most experienced hero Bang noticed the hostility in Genos's once emotionless eyes. Ready to destroy the terrorist the moment the fool was dumb enough to make himself present.

"Call saitama."

Of course, why hadn't he thought of that? Clumsily fumbling with the small device he pressed a button. One that had already been designated to speed dial his master. A dull sound of some anime's theme song was caught by genos's heightened hearing. "He's near!" Genos said excitedly. "So what?! The coward probably is miles away by now." tatsumaki was now defying gravity, dancing through the airborne rubble in search of some unknown being. Ignoring her, Genos blindly flung himself through the crowd. The pull of his undying loyalty was the only thing leading him through the tearing of frightened humans. Yanking on him like hungry sirens. The temptation of taking a break. Finally the blonde stumbled through the never-ending sea of people, his other two partners now forgotten in the back. There he saw an unforgettable white cape childishly toying with the smoggy breeze. The owner of it was hunched over a body.

"Sensei! Hurry we need-" Genos heard the yank and tear of flesh. He had only heard it once before, and that was the flesh that belong to his loved ones. But that terrible sound was still imprinted in whatever remained of his humanity. There in the crimson glove of the bald man leaked a darker red. Blood. "S-Sen...Sei..?" saitama looked at the person who croaked fear. But the face on him was smiling crooked and glinted with the promise sadism. And much like the one who once owned the godlike body, there was the absence of emotion. "Ah- the demon cyborg... so you were the one making the phone ring so obnoxiously.'' the voice purred. Standing up saitama dropped the limb of the forgotten police man, now shaking in fear, too pained to scream. Genos stood still. He had always been gifted at the act of indifference. He could never run from the man who had retrieved his humanity back for him.

Saitama strolled to the teen who refused to believe what he saw wasn't a dream. An attack of his self-harmful self. The shorter man gently caressed the artificial skin of Genos. But for once in his life, the blonde teen wasn't comforted by the touch of saitama. The said man leaned in, the voice that followed wasn't the monotone voice of the usual saitama, or the beastlike sound of whatever evil had inhabited saitama. It was a croak of pain, a plea. "Run."

"Master, what-"

A punch barely missed Genos. But the air it caused managed to send him and the pedestrians back with the force of a small tornado. Shredding nearby buildings as if there were mere paper. Genos quickly grabbed ahold of the child that was airborne. Shielding the fall with his body. Slamming into an expensive vehicle.

"Ah... so it only does take one punch..."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsumaki looked at the cyborg, his back was slightly dented. The shock waves of his fall forced the teens flawless face to crack. But fortunately, the traumatized child in his arms remained unharmed. Well, at least physically. She grunted in anger, whipping her head she forced visual contact with saitama. Who was proceeding to lift buildings up, yanking the skyscrapers out of their foundation with ease. Pretentiously holding the structures with a finger, the look on his face showed utter amusement and surprise. Almost as if the man who was doing the damage was just as awed, as the victims of his physical accomplishment. The green haired woman tisked* she had already figured the man was at least slightly competent if even bang respected him , but she never guessed this.

Tatsumaki lifted her arms, her tight dress slightly pinching the joints. The tingle of power danced through her finger tips, with a huff of indignation she threw the bald man in the air. Saitama choked in surprise and yelled angrily. The woman smirked, proudly knowing that her presence was a gift to the city. With one last pulse of effort tatsumaki began to swing her left arm, as if it were a bat. Ready to throw the man away from civilians, hopefully into a more secluded area where she could properly defeat him..

"WAIT!" the sound of panic broke off the young woman's train of thought. Thinking it was a civilian, she unwillingly halted her actions. Only to find that the scared noise came out of genos.

"this can't be master saitama! He would never do this!"

"and what makes you so sure" tatsumaki said. Not feeling any need to hurry.. after all there was no way her prey could escape now that he was in her web. Genos was now by her side. his expression was just as broken as his artificial skin.

"for one, my sensei isn't susceptible to psychic powers. Something Is wrong! He would never attack people unless they were evil."

"you mean. he would never attack you."

Genos froze in silence. pained by the words, more than he was his own uselessness. The blonde teen clenched his fingers in frustration. While genos may need repairs. While he may lose and get defeated. He knew for a fact that his loyalty could never change or weaken.

"master is a good man. He could never do this. There has to be a reason behind this. He has morality. He's a hero." Genos was upset when he heard the croaking of his voice. Almost like he could still feel pain. As He plead with the unsympathetic hero.

Tatsumaki glared at genos. This kid wasn't taught what he should have been.

"listen idiot. If you expect me to just let everyone die because of one person's moral code you're sadly mistaken."

"but.."

"being a hero isn't about being kind and independently humane. It's about doing our fucking jobs. And if you think I'm gonna let you just talk me out of my duty, I'll kill you with him.

Genos looked down. He felt as If he had just gotten scolded by his mother. For once he actually was snapped out of his own selfish and stubborn mindset. Actually hearing the pained screams of others. Genos closed his eyes and breathed, even if he didn't really require the oxygen. the teen could slightly hear the kind voice of his master. His friend. He was brought back to a time when the bald man wasn't wreaking havoc and had adopted a face of pure anguish. The confident song of saitama's voice almost sounded real in his mind.

" _if the heroes run and hide. Who is there to fight?"_

the blonde kid nodded his head. His exterior now as indifferent and emotionless as the rest of him.

"hai."

Tatsumaki nodded and mouthed a genuine thanks. With her bottled strength she flung saitama into the woods. A couple of kilometers away from any building. Genos refused to flinch when he heard a loud crash.

"oi! Bang you stay here and alert the others. Help out the city." the older man nodded, his actions were precise as he helped victims. lifting heaps of unconscious men onto his shoulders. Tatsumaki slapped her hands together shaking off pretend dirt.

"you're coming with me kid."

And with that the two ran. Well, one of them did. the other flew low to the ground but just as fast as their partner.

"you know, you run the same damn way Baldie does…"

The area filled with the bangs of buildings and the sound of feet on old asphalt.

"thankyou."

 _ **To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

Saitama surveyed the area, finding nothing in his line of sight but a few abandoned buildings and pasture. Seemed To be an old farm, probably had no use now that everything was a large collection of cities. "quit making me run. Idiot. They'll catch up to us soon enough and then you WILL let me have my way" the body of saitama flopped onto a fallen tree. The real voice of the bald man wasn't heard, but the man controlling him knew of his rebellion towards control. Half of the body of saitama yearned to run, to keep his dangerous power away from those he had begun to care about. But the other part kept them on their seat. Waiting maniacally for the two heroes to come so it can enjoy the moment when saitama may finally destroy the two.

Saitama looked up, if this were the controller's real body he would had had to squint at the harsh attack of the sun,but in his victim's not even natural inevitables (such as getting winded or hurt) interfered. The bald man seemed only slightly entertained by the lazy clouds, simply wasting time till genos and tatsumaki came. "what is your need to save them. If i remember clearly the green haired one was quite against your presence."

Silence followed. Not that saitama's controller was expecting an answer. The captor mused for a second. Wondering if maybe he had weakened the hero enough. where he wouldn't need to battle the bald man's conscious. The captor decided to weaken saitama's need to fight. Maybe that would help.

"well.. I guess the ROBOT was on your side. But he seemed to act like a dog. The machine probably isn't fond of you either, othrt than your own strength.. seems everyone just looks at you as a last minute weapon."

A strained voice broke through saitama. It was his own. Just a weaker version of it. "he isn't a… robot." saitama spat. Seeming to be uncaring about everything else the unknown being had said.

"well, I guess he acts less like a robot than you do.."

Saitama stood up his body awkwardly moving, as if it were a nutcracker or rusted puppet. "oi..what the hell are you doing?" the captor asked. The man controlling him, from some unknown area ,turned knobs and buttons. Panicked. He couldn't seem to get full control over the man he just had been able to immobilize. Saitama with weak movements yanked up a pole from the dry ground finding that the bottom part was sharp. The metal coated in fresh earth.

"I didn't know you used weapons.."

Before the captor knew what was happening, the sick sound of flesh stopped silence. Saitama grunted with his uncoordinated actions, shoving the pole further into his stomach, torrents of sticky red splashed onto the ground. The parched dirt hungrily soaking up the blood. No longer greedy of what kind of liquid it received. The captor was highly grateful pain was the only sense perception he didn't share with saitama. Both men knew that a simple stab wouldn't be enough to kill saitama, even if it looked gruesome. But they both realized that saitama was the one who had the closest chance at defeating himself.

Saitama pulled out the pole leaving a disgusting gap in his once flawless skin. His body already quickly healing itself.

"see. It's useless you might as well.."

Once again the man was cut off as saitama bounded into the air, his body leaving the atmosphere of earth for a second only to come back down. Hitting the earth with the power of a small asteroid. Saitama stood up unscathed, aside from his beloved suit.

"oi, quit."

Saitama banged his skull hard on the ground repeatedly. The same way a man in a straight jacket will do. Except for this time there were no padded walls. The bald man didn't stop even when large cracks In the earth's crust began to creep towards the forest he had just escaped from.

"quit being a fucking idiot, all you're doing is-"

Saitama grabbed ahold of the pole again. Still slow. Due to the to the fact he had very limited control over his limbs. Piercing himself in the chest he didn't stop until the metal met the other side of the air. Going through saitama as if he were an appetizer assaulted by a toothpick. Once that was done, saitama punched himself. A serious punch. Repeatedly the man did that. only breaking to stab himself in another area. Crimson liquid coated the ground.

"stop."

Saitama collapsed on the floor. Unable to control himself anymore. His captor frustratedly tried to get control of the body parts that were losing vital blood. Because even if the man now had saitama's immeasurable strength, he didn't have the guy's mind.

"how fucking dare you!I'll kill you and your friends."

 _(saitama's conscious) I don't care if they don't need me or like me. As long as they stay by my side. Because as long as they do I won't feel alone again. I may not be capable of emotion. But I still know what it means to be alone. As long as I am strong, I will fight to never have that feeling again._

Santana curled in fetus position, blood leaked out of the multiple wounds. His captor to no avail used the rest of his resources to control his new toy. But saitama stood rooted to the ground.

 _You're too weak._

The captor screamed in anger and desperation. But was cut off by a louder yell. One that reached the ears of him and the whatever still remained of saitama .

"SENSEI!"


	6. Chapter 6

Genos kneeled over the body of saitama. The blonde cyborg touched the sticky red liquid that coated the ground. Disgusted at his metallic body for not being able to feel the blood. But slightly grateful for being desensitized. Genos knew he would break his composure if he was forced to feel the blood of his master. It would be too much of a slap of reality. "don't worry sensei. They're coming. They'll take you to the hospital and they'll stitch you up a-and then you WILL be as good as new in minutes. Because y-you're so strong and." Genos stopped. he grabbed ahold of his neck and massaged it. A sharp pain attacked him in his throat when he held back his emotions. It's been a long time since he's felt the pain of crying.

A raspy breathing was all genos heard, the airway of saitama was blocked by the interference of mucusy blood. Genos knew he was lying. There would be no doctors. No police or heroes to come and heal his master. Everyone was taking care of themselves. Too blind to help the man that had sacrificed so much for them. It would just be genos. Forever just genos, by his master's side, following him loyally. The lone disciple following saitama, even when the hero had hatred thrown at him. genos would still be behind his teacher. Genos wished that his devotion could be enough to shield everyone's animosity. But it wasn't, he knew he would never be enough.

"damnit."

The teen clenched his fingers digging the metal into the hard surface of his hand. Disgusted by the clinking sound it produced.

"master wake up. You promised we would get udon."

Saitama was still, all but the gentle shivering of his hands as the man cupped his head. His teeth were clenched in agony.

"th-there's a sale today. Remember sensei?! You can wake up and we will use our raise and get all kinds of good deals. You don't have to worry I will pay for it sensei! "

The bald man was still. Even when Small drops of oil began to flow down the cheek of saitama. Genos croaked. Not taking the time to put his hand to his lips. To make the shameful sound his crying made.

"you gotta get up sensei" genos shoved saitama's shoulder. the silver of genos fingers were left dripping in blood. "please. There's stuff you gotta teach me" the oil fell down freely now.

"you promised to teach me."

Genoa knew of his master's loneliness. of course He didn't understand how his master could be upset over destroying everything with one punch. He couldn't comprehend why the man was indifferent when the same people who he saved shot him ugly glances. But, genos knew his master was pained. The teen was angry at himself for not knowing how to ease his master's state. Even though saitama could brighten the teens day with just the simple ruffle of his hair. Genos just didn't know how.

"please. Don't leave me!." Genos looked upon the man below him The man looked lost. His eyes were blank and his facial expression was scrunched in agony. Genos couldn't help it anymore. He let the word he dared never say in fear he would be unworthy of it. It danced on his tongue and left him with comfort. The same way the man that owned the name did.

"saitama!"

Genos could hear the arrival of sirens and tatsumaki. Ready to capture the dangerous man.

"saitama!"

Genos felt the dull sensation of a rough hand on his shoulder. Bang squeezed it in sympathy. "come on kid. We're gonna get to the bottom of this" the teen smacked the older man's hand away. Burying his head in his hands. The face of genos was no longer serious or stoic.

"Saitama.."

Bang attempted one last time to escort genos away from the bald man. The teen was still. Bang looked to the floor, his brown shoes were drenched in oil and blood. Neither of the two liquids mixing due to differences in density. But the outcome was a beautiful display of red and browns.

"you.. talk a lot genos. Didn't I tell you twenty words or less?"

Bang flung his vision up from the oil and blood, and to the source that said it. The body that still had strange misshapen weapons scattered throughout himself was now crisscross applesauce.

Saitama wiped a thumb over the face of his student. Flicking oil onto the ground. Bang couldn't see the expression of genos but he did see the childish shaking of metallic shoulders. and heard quick sniffling.

"ah… bring it in you big metal baby"

saitama opened up one of his arms allowing entrance for genos. Quickly the teen grabbed ahold of the yellow clad man and slowly began to wail into the suit of saitama. The bald man could only guess the teen was being reminded of what happened to his patents.

Saitama stroked the head of genos, the teens face was hidden in his teacher's chest in embarrassment and shame of his emotions. Saitama looked towards bang who was gleaming happily.

The man pouted. He couldn't wrap his bald head around what everyone was being so damn emotional for.

"oi! Do you know how to get out oil stains?"


	7. Chapter 7

The metal of the handcuffs uncomfortably pinched saitama's wrist, of course he could break them. But he allowed the flimsy contraption to keep him bounded to the person he shared the handcuff with. There to his right yanking and pulling at his prison was the man who had controlled saitama. Trapped by one arm the same way genos was in the beginning of this stressful day. The man with a cry of fear and desperation attempted one more escape. Only to fall on his butt whenever the still saitama yanked him back. Looking at the man it was easy to tell he did most of his work behind a screen, sunken eyes, pale skin, a mop of hair that seemed to hold no true color. It was difficult to tell if he was 14 or 41.

"we found this guy whenever he was the only one who had not evacuated the city. He was in some weird shack, the place had wires and machines all over the place. It didn't help his case when we found souvenirs from previous victims. Yknow."

The cop paused to catch her breath. Scratching her head where the tight hat pinched her scalp.

"stuff like clothes or wallets… we did a search and it turned out a lot of his stuff was turned to shit somehow. But it definitely held relevance to the events that has been happening."

Saitama nodded in understanding. Everyone sweatdropped at his easy going nature of the events.

"so.. i-I guess you'll be taking me to jail now right?!" the man still stuck to saitama shakes in fear of the man he had previously been able to control. He knew just as much as genos of what the bald man was capable of. The cop nodded, a little surprised that the villain wasn't attempting some form of resistance.

"if you don't mind you can cuff him to me ma'am."

Genos volunteered excitedly. Quickly bolting to stand behind the villain. A sadistic sharklike grin adorning his features. Already planning what to do as soon as he got the bastard away from his sensei.

"p-please take me to jail now." The cop sighed bewildered by the idiots she was surrounded by. A cowardly sociopath. A handsome cyborg with some weird vendetta. And an egg man picking his nose. "tell me about it." arriving at her left, stood beautiful tatsumaki crossing her arms in a smug exterior. The female cop quickly bowed in respect of tatsumaki.

"oi! What are little kids doing here?" saitama said, rubbing his wrist to where the handcuffs had been removed. An all but too grateful prisoner was being escorted to federal prison. Genos who would've usually have been grateful that the justice system was taking action, was still standing close to saitama. As if he were afraid to leave his side.

"you should be thanking her sir. She's the reason we aren't putting your ass to jail as well." The cop said proudly. Defending her green haired idol. "this girl...I like her." tatsumaki said happily. Genoa who would have been usually defending his master was silent for once. Too tired of today and grateful towards tatsumaki. Genos resisted the temptation of clinging to saitama for comfort. He had already embarrassed himself enough today.

"damn women" saitama huffed. Scratching the back of his head. He turned around ready to go home after along day. Only to bump straight into genos. The cyborg was oddly closer than usual. Saitama felt a little silly that he didn't notice the best proximity of his disciple earlier. "ah.. sorry man." saitam tiredly smiled, not minding that he had to look slightly up to make eye contact. "d-do not worth sensei. It was my fault." The flustered teen quickly darted out of the way, bowing as he plead for forgiveness. As well as to his crimson blush. " i'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

The bald man rolled his eyes and continued walking to where he hoped would be the way home. "nah don't worry." Genos gratefully sighed mentally kicking himself for his behavior. The blonde teen made embarrassed eye contact with the two amused women only to stand up. And follow his sensei. Saitam laughed.

" I mean it's not like I'm interested in dudes"

Genos stopped suddenly. And took a slow breath. glad saitama couldn't see him. Regaining himself genos avoiding looking at the bloodstained suit of his master. Those words slapped him with a dose of reality.

"hai… sensei." Genos didn't dare allow himself to say his master's name again. The two men began walking back to their shared home.

"are they idiots?" the cop looked at tatsumaki a little sympathetic for the blonde cyborg.

"you don't even know the half of it."

Tatsumaki crossed her arms and sighed. Looking around at the area she saw meteor like holes and a single pole caked in blood. The cracked ground had imprinted tire marks of the loitering police cars. Her mouth twitched in slight humor but her eyes were turned cold when she saw a small pool of oil scattered in drops around one of the crime scenes. The one where they had found a lifeless saitama.

"they really are idiots."

Tatsumaki looked ahead of her. barely able to see the two disappearing figures walking. An excited yell hit her ears sending the police to panickedly drop their mugs and papers. "WHOOO!LET'S GET SOME UDON!." An equally as loud genos happily retorted "I KNOW WHERE THERE IS A DEAL SENSEI!"

Her breath showed as she exhaled in the cold air.

"but they're each other's idiots."

 _The end_


End file.
